1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake light systems and more particularly pertains to a new advanced braking light system for providing an indication of an extent to which a driver is braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake light systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brake light systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,377; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,147; U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,842; U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,886; and U.S. Pat. Des. 293,479, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the advanced braking light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indication of an extent to which a driver is braking.